iPod Challenge
by MakeItHappen01
Summary: Yes, another one. Just please give it a chance. And I know there is no unique title but please read anyways.


**A/N: HEAR ME OUT HERE!**

**Yes I know this had been done so many times but I wanted to give it a shot. Also, I might have cheated a little bit because I went back up and edited them all but I know everyone else did so...yeah!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy and for the first and fifth one, I didn't get to finish writing them and they didn't come out how I planned so if you want, review saying that you want those to be continued and I will write them separately and a short story, maybe a multi-chapter piece.**

I-pod challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them

**World of Chances – Demi Lovato**

"Rachel?" Finn asked, the tall quarterback clearly confused.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping up with a guilty look on her face. That look went away as quickly as it had come. She had no reason to feel guilty or felt like she had been caught doing something naughty. Finn was not her boyfriend and she was not her girlfriend. They were merely friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"How could you?" Finn continued.

"How could I what, Finn? You're the one who has toyed around with me and my feelings."

**I'm Yours – Jason Mraz**

Emma Pillsbury looked up at Will Schuester, her face beaming. She was literally glowing and so was Will. He felt free and no, he was not single but he was free from the clutches of his former wife, Terri. He was content. Actually he was more than that. He was ecstatic.

Emma, well Emma was so excited that if the whole world caught a major disease she wouldn't have cared at all. Well, maybe she would have but even then her only concern would be for Will.

**One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks**

"What happens if she starts choking in her sleep and I'll be asleep and by the time I wake up, she would have died?" asked a frantic Quinn, the words coming out in a rush.

"Quinn, that's not going to happen," Artie replied, calmly.

"Well what if she starts rocking because of a nightmare and then she knocks that—that—that thing she's sleeping in over and she hits her head and dies?"

"QUINN!" the Glee club yelled out in exasperation.

"Your baby is going to be fine," Mr. Schuester had said.

**Unwritten – Natasha Bettingfield**

This was it. Showtime. After all the hard work in Lima, Ohio, fighting her way to the top, graduating, getting accepted into Julliard, fighting her way to the top yet again, getting a small role in a small musical, then getting to be understudy in a Broadway musical. After months and months of hoping and wishing, her prayers had been answered. The lead had gotten sick and now she was to fulfil her duty as an understudy and carry on the show tonight.

Rachel took a deep breath and proceeded to make her way to the stage.

**Halo/Walking on Sunshine – Glee Cast**

Hope. That was it. And optimism. Who could forget optimism? Rachel was on cloud nine. She was a star. Finally. She was famous on Broadway and wanted all over the world. And now she was standing here, next to the man of her dreams, hand in hand.

Soon, she was going to be Rachel Puckerman and she couldn't wait.

**Somebody to Love – Glee Cast**

After that disastrous year of love, fear, pain and betrayal, they were finally together again. "Can we be in love again?" Quinn had asked. Little did they know a few days later, the secret of the true baby daddy would be revealed but now Finn remembered those words for a different reason. Quinn had wanted him to be the father of her baby. Quinn had wanted to lay his arms. Quinn had wanted his comfort.

Finn had said no to Rachel for what felt like the thousandth time. He had led her on only to bring her down again. He had had doubts about Quinn but now he realises, she is who he wants to be with. Sure, she could stop yelling and putting him down so many times but they had a special bond, a special connection that kept bringing each of them back together again and again, over and over.

Quinn was Finn's and Finn was Quinn's. The clichéd cheerleader and quarterback. The couple with the rhyming names.

**My Life Would Suck Without You – Kelly Clarkson**

"Rachel, please," Noah Puckerman pleaded before Rachel could slam the door in his face. She tried to anyways but he jammed the door with his foot. "Hear me out."

Rachel sighed irritably and went inside, leaving the door open. Puck took that as a yes. Rachel went into the living room and sat down, arms crossed and staring at the blank TV screen. Puck sat down beside her.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry. I can't live without you and I know you can't live without me either. Rachel, please forgive me. I know I should have chased you, I know I should have fought for you but I was naive and stupid."

There was silence and then Rachel turned towards him with a smile on her face and said what was probably the most un-Rachel thing Puck had ever heard. "My life would suck without you."

**Something More – Aly and AJ**

Tina sat on Artie's lap. She was snuggling up to him and Artie was quite happy about it. They were watching The Notebook and Artie had not heard Tina cry once. He picked that movie for a reason. He wanted to be the one to comfort her, the shoulder to cry on. So far, his plan had backfired and Artie felt tears well up in his eyes instead.

"Artie Abrams, are you crying" Tina asked with a small smirk on her lips.

"No," Artie scoffed but he knew he couldn't fool her.

"Aw, Tina cooed. "Artie, you're such a big softie." With that she snuggled deeper into his arms.

_Actually,_ Artie thought, _maybe this plan is even better._

**Hanging By A Moment – Lifehouse**

"Puck!" Rachel all but shouted at the boy as she caught him flirting with yet another girl.

"Rach!" Puck exclaimed in surprise. He chuckled sheepishly.

Rachel had a frown on her face, her hands on her hips with her foot tapping the ground impatiently. "I love you?" Puck tried and opened his arms up wide.

Rachel rolled her eyes but went into them anyways. As she fitted herself into his embrace Puck kissed the top of her head. _Ah man_, he thought, _I'm totally whipped._

**Smile – Uncle Kracker**

Will couldn't help it. Every little thing that Emma did made him smile. The way she cleaned each single grape before popping them into her mouth was just adorable. They way she sang made his heart beat just a little faster. Every little thing, every little detail was simple yet cute.

They were comfortable around each other but there were always surprises and for this, Will was glad. Emma was like a breath of fresh air. She wasn't suffocating, wasn't always whinging wanting something better and she didn't make him feel guilty when she didn't get her way. She was no Terri and for this, he was glad.


End file.
